<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing hurts like the almost. by mangomochii27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722671">nothing hurts like the almost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomochii27/pseuds/mangomochii27'>mangomochii27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homesick Romelle (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance Moves On (Voltron), M/M, Memories, POV Alternating, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Romelle (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Romelle (Voltron) is a Mess, i know u want plance but pls stay lol, maybe some plance, pre-Season 8, semi-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomochii27/pseuds/mangomochii27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year ever since Allura's death. Everyone has seemed to move on, except Romelle, who still thinks about and remembers Allura so dearly. She just can't seem to move on, her emotions and thoughts bringing her back to the past. She is confused as to why no one mentions Allura anymore, almost as if she were nothing but a discarded memory. </p><p>The paladins reunite for an annual celebration of the end of the intergalactic war. Everyone is there, and there is plenty to talk about. New friendships and relationships have blossomed. Lots of things have changed in just one year, and Romelle hasn't quite caught up with them. The celebration doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Hunk (Voltron), Allura &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron) - Relationship, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron) - Relationship, Romelle &amp; Nadia (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the embrace of home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! this is my first fanfic in a while and i have been meaning to get back into writing. while rewatching Voltron, i decided i would write a story for these two. i really love their relationship in the show, so of course, i had to add more gay. please feel free to leave any comments about anything you would like to see and about the story in general ( i would really, really appreciate that) thanks for reading again, updating soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had passed, but Romelle hadn’t caught up with it. Life was different now, more than she would have ever imagined it to be. Her life before had consisted of contentment and warmth. She remembered her days back on the colony, filled with games, smiles, and occasional bursts of laughter from her and her brother, Brandon. They’d spend their day playing on the river, jumping from rock to rock, or making up games to play with the other Altean kids. And then when they returned home there’d be a warm fireplace and delectable food waiting for them. </p><p>Of course, this pleasant lifestyle was brought to them thanks to their hero Lotor. They had praised this deceiving hero, and it was not only until later that Romelle became aware that what he spoke of was nothing but lies. </p><p>Even though she felt guilty to admit it, she had felt happy then. A part of her didn’t want to clearly acknowledge it, but maybe she would have preferred to live in that lie, after all, life hadn’t come out to what she had wanted it to. Life was no longer filled with contentment or warmth. Life no longer had her in it.</p><p>Sometimes she liked to imagine what life would be like if she were still here. Not sometimes, she did so pretty much all the time. She’d like to imagine that things could have ended differently than they did. She’d daydream off into her fantasy, that maybe after the war had ended, they could have traveled through the stars together, visiting new planets, trying things unfamiliar to them just like they had done so on their short time on Earth, not for means of knowledge or discovery, just for them and them alone. Sometimes she would even forget past events and would turn to her side only to see no one standing there as she expected there to be. The Altean princess wasn't there. No trace of her rich russet skin, long silver coily curls, or those sapphires she called eyes. No trace of Allura.</p><p>It seemed like only yesterday when the Altean princess had dragged her off to the rooftop of the Garrison main building. It was late, and everyone had gone to their dormitories to get some sleep and to rest. Romelle had overheard Shiro telling Allura that she should make it her top priority at the moment to get some sleep, as she had been working a lot during these past few days. He was worried that she had been overworking herself. One might have argued that the man was too overprotective, earning him his "dad" nickname among the friend group. But this time, he was right, she had been overworking herself, even if she did not dare to admit it. Everyone was at work, but with bigger responsibilities upon her shoulders, the princess often found it hard to close her eyes for five seconds or to take a seat, even less sleep, her mind always swarming with thoughts. </p><p>Yet there they were, Allura's hand on Romelle's wrist, tugging her along, as both girls hurriedly made their way up the sets of stairs. </p><p>"I thought that there wasn't any access to the rooftop beside the elevators," Romelle managed to breathe out, barely enduring to keep up with Allura. The lights had all been shut off for the night, the moonlight escaping from the door to the rooftop's window being their only source of brilliance. Romelle almost missed her step, then shifting her arm away from Allura's grasp and clinging with both hands to the princess' shoulder. </p><p>Allura let out a small giggle. "I saw Lance and Pidge sneak up here the other night." Romelle dropped her hands down and Allura grabbed onto her wrist once again, pulling her as she continued to make her way up. "So I asked them about it earlier this morning." </p><p>"What are we going up there for anyway?" Romelle asked her. Her view had fallen onto her right wrist, where Allura's hand touched her. She then looked up, facing the back of Allura's head. Her silvery curls had been styled into a bun. </p><p>The princess didn't give her an immediate answer, but after a few seconds, she finally spoke. "You will see," Allura reassured her.</p><p>Both girls finally reached the rooftop, the door having been left open by Pidge. Romelle guessed that she and Lance had probably sneaked up there again to play videogames, or whatever those two did in their free time together. But that was not the only thing on Romelle's mind. She also couldn't help but notice how Allura's hand never left her wrist, even when they had crossed the door.</p><p>Romelle had seen the stars many times before. She and the paladins had traveled through space, so of course, she had to have noticed them at some point. However, she had never seen them like this, alluring and full of life. She was sure they weren't supposed to look like this, they weren't alive, they weren't supposed to look like they were glimmering. Instead of looking like the orbs of light she had been used to recognizing as stars, they looked rather different there, like tiny blue sparkling diamonds, all speckled across the black blanket that was the sky. She could swear they had changed shape, from a circular one to a more diamond-like one. And the blue glow they emitted, light traveling across space to them, from light-years and light-years away. </p><p>Her senses came back to her, those senses she had forgotten long ago, of warmth and serenity, something she hadn't felt ever since she had left the colony. </p><p>"Earth's architecture is not so at all aesthetic to me," Allura commented, turning her head to look at Romelle who was still staring off into the night sky in awe and admiration. "But I will admit that some of their prospects are quite beautiful, like that of the sky."</p><p>Romelle felt a warm feeling arise in her chest, her heart thudding against her ribcage. From all she remembered, this feeling came from her awe as she gazed upon the stars. Or possibly, even though she had tried to deny it, it was because of Allura's gentle and delicate fingers, which had begun to make their way down to her hand. They caressed her palm, just before Allura intertwined their hands together. </p><p>A blush spread across Romelle's cheeks, and she turned her head away slightly, as the moonlight had made the warm tint on her fair skin well exposed. She attempted her best to ignore it, and her altogether. But her mind kept coming back to that touch, all other thoughts seemed irrelevant. The soft-touch of Allura's hand, against her own. </p><p>"Allura." </p><p>"Y-yes?" Romelle turned back to face the princess, not letting her hand shift away. Allura had now let her hair down, her silver curls cascading down her back and shoulders, contrasting beautifully against her dark skin. She stared back at Romelle with an almost anticipating look on her face, her sapphire eyes wide, already a whole universe on their own, staring back at her magenta ones.</p><p>Romelle was unsure as to why she had even pronounced the princess's name in the first place. Her thoughts were all shouting at her. A warm blush made its way against her fair cheeks again, as she realized that Allura was now leaning towards her until their noses were almost touching. </p><p>Time no longer worked. Reality no longer worked either. They stared at each other, Romelle exploring her with her eyes as Allura did with Romelle.</p><p>She was her princess. The real remaining piece of Altea. She was her faith and relief. She was the Altean's hope for a better future. The princess doing everything possible for her and her people. When Romelle first met her, she had found reliance and a companion. She had clung to the princess, as she had been her only reassurance back then, no longer wanting to confide in anything other than an Altean. But as she rode with her on the blue lion, chatted with her as they bathed the mice, braided her silver coils into braids, and explored Earth with her, she realized that her view of her had changed. She no longer just wanted a companion out of her, perhaps a friend. She was her warmth, that feeling she had longed for forever since she had left the colony. Allura was her sense of home. </p><p>"Romelle," Allura whispered, "I want you-" she paused, and Romelle's heart began to press harder and harder against her chest. Her legs were jelly and her face was lit on fire. "-to promise to never leave me." </p><p>"I won't." Apart from all the thoughts that swarmed her head, and all feelings she felt, this was the only thing she was sure of.</p><p>Allura grabbed hold of her other hand. She drew their now joined hands up, filling the space in between their chests. Romelle couldn't only feel her heart, she could now feel Allura's too, beating as fast as hers was. Her magenta eyes trailed down towards their hands, her fair fingers intertwined with her russet ones. Allura tilted her head to one side, her fuchsia crystal earrings dangling. </p><p>The way Earth's moonlight shone upon her rich russet silky skin and the way that the universe reflected upon her pools of blue... Her beauty was something alien to her, unknown and different. She didn't need to go back. She was at home. Her home was there, staring up at her with sapphire blue eyes. </p><p>Allura breathed, and to Romelle's surprise, she let go of her hands and instead clung to Romelle's waist. Romelle flinched at Allura's sudden shift of position.</p><p>"What are yo-"</p><p>"Dance with me," Allura blurted out. She didn't even give the girl time to respond before she leaned towards her. Responding to her move, Romelle took a few small steps back, Allura still clinging to her waist. They continued like this, swaying back and forth. </p><p>Romelle had danced before back at the colony, and even though she wasn't the best, she knew how to. However, the way she and Allura were dancing was slow and soft. They swayed back and forth, Allura occasionally stepping off the side and they would spin around. Romelle wasn't sure where to place her arms, but she then settled them around Allura's shoulders.</p><p>"The aura of tonight reminded me of that back at Altea," Allura whispered. Romelle, who was looking down at her feet trying to follow Allura's steps, looked up at her. A smile had formed on her lips and her eyes beamed. Romelle couldn't help but return the gesture. She felt her arms become more comfortable around Allura's shoulders, and the tension she felt suddenly went away. "My father used to host balls and invite people from all over. They were usually at night, nights like this when one could see the stars."</p><p>"And you would dance?"</p><p>"Of course. I loved dancing. Well, I still do even though it's been many years and one doesn't have time to dance while fighting a war, do they now?" Allura chuckled.</p><p>"We used to dance back on the colony too. It was not often that one would host a party, but when we did, there would be dancing. There was also music, singing, decorations, games, and food. Everything and everyone was so lively. It was wonderful." Images of dancing with Brandon and her friends surfaced on Romelle's mind. They would dance- turning, jumping, and waving their arms, dancing to the upbeat music the musicians would play. </p><p>But somehow even, if they weren’t dancing wildly or there wasn’t a melody playing, she would have preferred to be where she was at that moment. Dancing under the stars and Earth's moon, clinging close to the person she confided the most in the entire universe. </p><p>She wondered if it had been Allura’s plan to dance all along, but if so, why had she not brought one of the boys instead. Why her?</p><p>"I am sure it was,” Allura spoke. “I would have liked to attend a party like that. Even though the parties my father hosted were marvelous, as the princess I still had to behave- everyone's eyes were on me. I was free, but not entirely. I still enjoyed myself, nonetheless."</p><p>The Altean girls then grew quiet, as they continued to dance, staring into each other's eyes. It felt sort of silly for Romelle. The way they were both dancing without any music, wearing no fancy ball gowns, and instead were dressed in their orange Garrison jackets and black pants. </p><p>Romelle felt Allura's grip become tighter on her waist. They spoke nothing for a while, the sound of their breathing and heartbeats being their noise. </p><p>After a moment, Allura then stopped moving, still continuing to hold on to Romelle. The Altean princess’s lips parted. “I just wanted to...thank you, Romelle. Thank you for having returned my hope and strength. I know that things are hard for us now, but it will all be over soon. We will win. One day we will be reunited with the rest of the Alteans, with everyone else, and dance under the stars once again.” </p><p>“I will do anything to help, follow you across the universe if I have to. We will win.” Romelle smiled.</p><p>Allura, with the girl's response, smiled back. “Let's go now. I really don’t want everyone to be mad at me for not getting enough sleep, again.”</p><p>Allura let go of her waist and moved one of her hands down to grab on to Romelle’s wrist, the same way they had entered. They went back inside, running down the stairs, the same way they had climbed them. Everything seemed to be the same. Except for one thing. </p><p>When Romelle went back into her dorm, she realized something had changed that night. Maybe it had been there before, but just then she had finally noticed it. And when her head hit the pillow, and she couldn’t close her eyes, it became clearer. What was now different, was the way she couldn’t stop thinking about Allura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after the world ended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( p r e s e n t )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-to promise to never leave me.”</p>
<p>Romelle sat up immediately, pulling the blankets off her body as if they were made of fire, her heart beating fast against her chest. She’s drenched in sweat, her strawberry-blonde hair messy and soaked at the roots. Her legs touch the rough material of the mattress underneath her, the white cotton sheets shifted from her moving and turning. This causes her desperation, knowing that she’d not been able to sleep properly last night. She pulls her knees towards her chest and leans forward, planting her head on top of them. She’s panting, breathing properly is impossible. She presses her hands against her face and murmurs curses against herself under her breath. Her eyes start to burn. Tears begin to form.</p>
<p>It isn’t long before the tears burning her eyes begin to fall. She flinches when she feels her dress become wet against her skin. Eventually, the tears stop coming, and each breath becomes deeper and less agitated. She pulls her knees away from her chest and stretches her legs in front of her. She uses her hands to dry her tears, rubbing aggressively against her lavender eyes. The world is blurry, blotches of color. She then tilts her head up, facing towards the ceiling. </p>
<p>She can’t be like this. Not today. Especially not today.</p>
<p>She makes her way out of bed, her feet making contact with the cold stone floor. She is sure she has just touched ice. Every moment she makes requires her to catch her breath, and her hands are still shaking. She feels like a fragile being.</p>
<p>“Romelle.” The call is there again, the call that had caused her to wake from her sleep. Romelle stiffens, her hands clutching the fabric of her pink satin nightgown. It was an instinct of hers, to grab on to something whenever she became startled. It’d always been there, but it had become more persistent ever since she’d left the colony. “May I come in?” Upon hearing more clearly this time, she quickly eases as she recognizes the familiar voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, you may,” she answers and the door immediately opens. The man behind the door is a face all too familiar to her. The face of the man that had first come off as garrulous and perhaps a bit foolish when she had first met him, but over time had come to confide and rely on. She’d recognize his ginger hair and distinctive mustache anywhere. “Good morning to you, Coran.”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you, Romelle,” Coran replies. He walks inside the room, without any further expression. Romelle had already gotten used to his way of being. She knew the man was known to be a bit intrusive at times, but again, so was she. Perhaps that was the nature of every Altean. “I see you are still in your nightgown. Did I wake you up?”</p>
<p>“No,” she was quick to reassure him. She forced on a smile, although a weak one. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course, sorry to underestimate. You were probably already up and early getting yourself ready.” The old man walked past her and made his way to the wide window in the far end of the room. Romelle had drawn the curtains shut before going to sleep last night and hadn’t even bothered to open them yet. With a swing, he pushed them out, letting the sunlight through. Romelle squinted, the sudden brightness entering the room blinding her. “You always want to let sunlight in, helps you better focus and stay awake.”</p>
<p>“Right.” She turned to face the man who still stood beside the window. “Coran, even though I really appreciate it, we have been over this. You don’t need to come in and do things for me.”</p>
<p>He offered her a wide smile. “Oh, why, you already know me. Always offering to help and attending to everyone’s needs-” there was a small pause and his expression changed to a duller-looking one. His smile faded, and his eyes looked away from her and he stared down at his feet. “It used to be my job, anyways.” </p>
<p>The old man placed a gloved hand on the window’s surface, now turning towards it. He didn’t continue speaking to further explain what he had meant, but Romelle understood perfectly. The silence was loud.</p>
<p>Today marked the anniversary of the end of the war with the Galran Empire, the universe’s greatest threat. It was a day that was to be celebrated, not only then, but for many and many years to come. It marked the end to the suffering, depression, and death of many people. Romelle knew that everyone ought to be celebrating, either by hosting parties, cooking large banquets, reuniting with loved ones, and perhaps some might even host balls- and there’d be dancing. It was a day of triumph, glory, exultation, and universal peace. </p>
<p>However, that very praised day additionally marked the day in which many sacrificed their lives for the sake of the universe. None of those single sacrificed lives was left in vain. The number of lives taken was great in number, and that was only counting those lost on that reoccurring day and not from the entire war. On that fateful day, Allura had sacrificed herself.</p>
<p>Romelle knew what it meant for Coran to be so reflective just then. Just before King Alfor died in the vast attack from part of the Galra against Altea, he had trusted Coran with the task to look out for Allura. Coran being ever obedient and esteeming, complied with the King’s orders. Romelle knew that he would have done so either way, whether it had been asked of him or not. </p>
<p>Coran had taken care of Allura ever since she was a small child. They carried that of an uncle and niece relationship, Allura having told Romelle that she thought of him as a second father. They had been there in each other’s memories.  Coran had never broken his promise, always protecting and taking care of the princess, that was until he could no longer protect and stop her.</p>
<p> Not only did the war’s end mark the death of the Altean princess’s death, but the death of the girl whom he had cared for and watched grow, the only other soul beside him who carried memories of the old Altea. </p>
<p>Coran sighed, but it was not long before his mustache quivered and a smile formed on his lips. He didn’t even give Romelle a moment to properly react before he was grinning again.  “We shall not be sad now, today is a happy day.” He turned back to face the disorientated Romelle, who winced as soon as she saw his attention back on her. He clapped his hands together. “Now we get ready for the big day. You are coming with, correct?”</p>
<p>“Where exactly?” Romelle asked, tilting her head to one side in a confused manner. </p>
<p>“To greet everyone arriving for today’s celebration of course!” Coran took out a small pocket watch from his coat. “It was a gift from my grandad,” he then explained signaling with one hand to the watch. Romelle nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s see…” his eyes narrowed as he focused on the watch. “Oh, quiznak! They should be arriving an hour from now.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romelle didn’t recall having promised Coran that she would accompany him to greet the guests arriving at New Altea that day. But Coran claimed that she had, and now he wanted her to do so. Romelle agreed nonetheless. She’d figured it was a way for him to get her involved in one of his many important duties, to make her feel included. At least he still cared. </p>
<p>As soon as Coran left the room, she got dressed in a light blue top with a ruched bust and puff sleeves and matched it with a soft pink knee-length skirt, and of course, her gold dangling earrings. She’d chosen to style her hair that morning, braiding the top half of her hair into a braid crown with the bottom half of her hair falling freely. </p>
<p>She and Coran rushed quickly to the shuttle station. It was one of the first things to have been built in New Altea, the station having been needed for the arrival of vehicles that had brought food and materials for the establishment of the Alteans. It was an open space, the field evened out by a gray solid material, which was the runway. There were various lines and markings on the field, serving as guidement for the arriving or departing shuttles. There was a small area off to the side of the open space, nothing covering its sides except a roof, serving as a shelter. </p>
<p>Coran had told Romelle that there’d be many people arriving at New Altea for the celebrations being held, and even if he hadn’t told her, she would have easily made that assumption herself. The station was flooded with people, and Romelle spotted different faces varying from those Altean ones she recognized. There were many visitors from other planets, from wide individuals who were covered completely in brightly colored hair to thin long ones who almost resembled a stick if it weren’t for their tiny legs and arms poking out. She also managed to recognize some familiar faces among those different-looking crowds, faces of soldiers who had fought alongside her in the war. She didn’t recall their names, if not she would have waved out to greet them.</p>
<p>She’d assumed Coran required her assistance to help greet important guests, maybe some leaders from the Voltron Coalition.</p>
<p>There were many shuttles arriving and leaving. Passengers were dropped off from a shuttle and then immediately entered more people to be carried away. It was ongoing chaos, and the loud noise of vehicles and talking didn’t make it any better. Romelle had figured New Altea would be a popular site for today’s celebration, but she didn’t expect it to be so heavily packed with people.</p>
<p>Romelle turned to speedwalking in order to catch up with the fast walking old man, who was somehow making his way between the crowd without bumping into anyone, in contrast to Romelle who had already bumped into four individuals, followed by either apologies or frowns. </p>
<p>Coran had his head down as he stared at his watch, once again, in deep concentration. “They are almost here. Only three more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Who exactly now? I supposed we were to meet the leaders of the coalition. I saw-”</p>
<p>“No, why,” he laughed. “The most important people attending tonight’s event. The stars of the show, I’d call them.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s eyes widened as she came to the clear realization of who exactly he meant. Her lips formed into a small, ‘Oh.’</p>
<p>The old man then came to a stop, stopping in front of a just arriving shuttle. “Shuttle C-567? Perfect,” he concluded. “They even arrived early.”</p>
<p>Romelle felt her blood run cold and her body turn dense. She tried not to think about him. She didn’t need more thoughts bothering her. Her hands clutched onto her skirt. </p>
<p>Romelle stood close to Coran as they both waited for the shuttle to fully land. Coran put the watch back into his coat. Romelle studied him. He looked the opposite of what she was at the moment. He looked excited, a smile on his face and a glow on his old wise eyes.</p>
<p>“We should enjoy today, be happy,” she heard him whisper to himself, barely making himself audible. </p>
<p>Not being sure if he had meant for her to hear. She didn’t make the effort to respond back. She sighed, breathing out heavily, and letting her shoulders fall, then resting her hands against her sides. Be happy, she repeated in her head.</p>
<p>The shuttle door closest to them opened. Out stepped a girl with olive skin and dark brown hair, tied up into a ponytail. She wore glasses, and a white long sleeve collared blouse tucked into forest-green high-waisted pants. She looked out into the ever-moving crowd behind Coran and Romelle before her green eyes finally spotted them standing in front of her. A smile made its way to her face.</p>
<p>“Romelle!” </p>
<p>Romelle didn’t quite expect what happened next, but it didn’t surprise her at all. The girl was Nadia, one of the former Garrison MFE pilots, and one of Romelle’s closest friends. Nadia made her way up to Romelle and leaped towards her, dramatically wrapping her arms around her, embracing her into a tight hug. Romelle felt that if Nadia squeezed her any harder, she’d suffocate. Yet, Romelle returned the hug correspondingly, not letting go of her friend. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” Nadia mumbled against Romelle’s shoulder.</p>
<p>With Nadia’s over-enthusiastic warm hug, Romelle forgets everything she’d felt before, and instead, other forgotten feelings arise. She’d truly forgotten how much she missed having someone around her, she’d missed her friends. She forgets about her nervousness, letting herself be guided by her contentment upon seeing her friends’ faces again. She’d figured it’s just what she needed, especially today.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Romelle responds, then leaning forward to rest her head on top of Nadia’s. </p>
<p>Out of the shuttle then stepped out a girl with almond light-brown skin and short brown wavy hair, wearing a pair of glasses, who Romelle immediately recognized as Veronica.</p>
<p>“You are going to kill her,” Veronica jokingly cautions, walking up to them.</p>
<p>“I just missed everyone,” Nadia whined as she pushed away from the hug, glaring at Veronica. Without hesitation, she then quickly turned to hug Coran. </p>
<p>“We missed you all too,” Coran acknowledged, returning Nadia’s hug just as exaggeratedly. </p>
<p>Three others were following behind Veronica. Romelle was quick to recognize them as well, James, Ryan, and Ina, who like Nadia were former Garrison MFE pilots. </p>
<p>“Hey,” waved James as he approached where Veronica and Romelle stood. Romelle hadn’t really gotten to know him as well as she had the other pilots. However, she was still fond of his positive attitude and great leadership, unfaithful to his cold and sad slate-blue eyes. He stretches a hand out to Romelle. “We meet again.”</p>
<p>Romelle is caught off guard but accepts the handshake. His hands are tender and warm but convey the roughness of a hard worker. She offers a welcoming smile. “Nice to see you.”</p>
<p>He lets go of her hand, then crossing his arms over his chest. Ina and Ryan came behind James, having first greeted Coran.</p>
<p>Ryan and Ina were both reserved people, Ryan not speaking unless he ought to and Ina unless they made an observation. They only greeted with a simple hand wave, to which Romelle gladly responded back.</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, Romelle sees Coran begin to fidget with the end of his mustache, curling it in-between his fingers, and stomping his foot on the ground. “Why are they taking so long?” he finally spoke, his tone a desperate one. “We need to leave quickly. Did they board another shuttle or-”</p>
<p>“No need to get all worried, we are here.” Romelle’s attention shifts back to the shuttle’s open door. There stand the remaining passengers of shuttle C-567, people whom Romelle instantly recognizes as Pidge, Hunk, and- Lance.</p>
<p>Her heart stops once her gaze meets his blue ocean eyes, quickly looking away. </p>
<p>“Ah, there you are,” Coran smiled, now extending his arms wide open in a dramatic manner. “The stars of tonight’s show.”</p>
<p>“Hey! So are we!” Nadia gushed, which caused Veronica to laugh, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“We were just getting our luggage,” Pidge points out, and sure enough, she was dragging a black suitcase behind her. She’s wearing her distinctive pair of round glasses which originally belonged to her brother but she now practically belonged to her along with an olive green short blazer and pants, with nothing underneath her blazer except a black lace bralette. Her gaze lands on Romelle and Coran. “Hey.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s cheeks flush red, and she hesitantly finds a loose strand of hair to push behind her ear. She returns the greeting with a smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>“So we are offering a show tonight?” Lance gushed.</p>
<p>Coran shakes his head. “What I meant to say is that you will- of course, be the guests of honor for tonight’s celebration.” </p>
<p>Lance lifts his thin eyebrows so high Romelle thought they might just reach his hairline, a smile then spreading on his lips. He turns to Pidge, nudging her in the shoulder in a teasing manner. “Hear that- guests of honor,” he cooed, emphasizing the title. Pidge laughed. </p>
<p>Romelle shook her head, hoping they wouldn’t catch her staring. </p>
<p>“Where’s Keith and Shiro?” </p>
<p>“They are coming in later with Kolivan and Krolia.”</p>
<p>“Well, time to head back to the castle now, there are many things we need to get done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi !! thanks for continuing to read. i know this took a while but my school loves to give out tons of homework. if you came here for the plance- just know it's coming lol. slow, but it will come ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>